


Her

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Linzin - Freeform, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: He still thinks of her, even now.





	Her

He breathed out, a terrible thrill going through him from with head to toe as his hand encircled his rigid flesh. His teeth clamped onto his bottom lip, his eyes closing, his other hand braced against the slick wet tiles. Water cascaded down his freshly shaven head, beading on his lips, and following the course of his hard body…

_Her lips._

_As red as rubies, soft and teasing against his. The sigh of her breath against his skin…_

Tenzin’s hand moved up and down with a steady pump, a guilty pang stabbing through him, as it always did in these weak moments. He didn’t make a sound, for fear of giving himself away. He didn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop, for all that he knew it wasn’t right…

_Her wavy hair tumbled across the pillows, tangled from thrashing restlessly back and forth as he’d buried his face between her legs. How wet she was for him, always. How she lost control, digging furrows in his back and shoulders. And her taste…_

A groan escaped the tight clench of his lips, and escaped into the wet air. He shuddered, slippery fist quickening, shooting, jagged pangs of pleasure flooding his body…

_“Tenzin…don’t stop…” he could still hear her saying, in that husky voice, so filled with urgent pleasure. Her body was muscled, but soft in all the way that mattered, sweet and pliable beneath his…_

He could feel orgasm coming, speeding toward him like a thunderstorm on the western wind. It swept through him, teased him as he dipped his head under the warm water, his nails digging into the tiles. He swallowed as he gasped silently into the steam-filled air.

 _She was sweet and warm and_ his _, and her cool green eyes swallowed him down, begged him, teased him. His body moved into hers, hard and fast, just as she liked it. She gasped, her body arching into his, urging him on, spurring him…_

_“Tenzin…yes…”_

“Lin,” he strangled out with a deep, guttural groan as he came with a shuddering spurt, his knees shaking. He panted, trying to recapture his breath, his hand slowing. Finally, he stood up straight, and washed the mess from his fist _._

Guilt rose in him, but he pushed it back, ignoring it just as he always did. It hurt no one, he had decided a long time ago.

No one needed to know.

And it’s not like meant anything…

Tenzin turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. Real life awaited him.

_(end)_


End file.
